Océano: Hermoso y Misterioso
by Konallei
Summary: Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vio, su ex-esposo.Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no ocurría. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no sonrojaba.El encontrar sus mejillas rojas divirtió a Sesshomaru aún más aunque ella pidiera el divorcio. SK


Océano

Disclaimer: Está demás decir que Inuyasha no me pertenece, (si fuera así Sesshomaru estaría con Kagome), de ahí viene la palabra **fan**fic, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y Saga© x3 Disfrútenlo!

"Océano: Hermoso y Misterioso"

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Siendo la mujer fuerte e independiente que siempre fue, ella continuó con su vida, tratando de regresar a la normalidad después de aquel suceso.

¿Lo odiaba? No

¿Lo extrañaba? Sí

¿Estaba arrepentida? Sí, pero no.

La situación era complicada, y aquella solución fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la ahora ya mujer.

¿El destino existe?

Kagome no podría responder a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que ella quería: un nuevo comienzo. Más aún, el destino le hizo una jugada graciosa. El conocer a un nuevo amigo que resultaba extraño y graciosamente parecido a la persona de quién se había separado.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros despertó aquel día, tal y como lo había previsto, realizó todos los arreglos previos que tenía que hacer para tener la tarde y noche libre. Ella planeaba divertirse y pasarla bien, después de todo, era una fiesta y hacía mucho que no salía para celebrar algo. Luego de unas horas después, Kagome se encontraba en su master suite preparándose para la noche.

El ritual comenzó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, por lo tanto ahora ya tenía el cabello arreglado después de pasar unas horas en el estilista, el mismo que le ayudaba a arreglarse cuando tenía ocasiones especiales con su ex-esposo. Sus ojos estaban adornados por sombras de color celeste y delineador negro, resaltando sus ya preciosas orbes de color cielo. Sus tiernos labios decorados de un color rojo pastel que podía acompañar a un inesperado sonrojo. La joven mujer de negros cabellos se había arreglado con esmero para la primera salida en muchos meses, la cual planeaba desfrutar con su nuevo y galán amigo de cabellos largos.

La mujer se sentía fresca después del relajante baño. Se dirigió a su gran armario en busca de su vestido y después de pasar varios minutos examinando sus opciones, escogió uno de especial cariño y textura. El vestido strapless era de color océano, claro y elegante, perfecto para la ocasión, con relieves que empezaban desde la altura de sus rodillas hasta el término del vestido, el cual era más amplio. Entallado desde la parte superior hasta los relieves, envolviendo y resaltando su hermosa figura. Asimismo, el vestido estaba apoyado sutilmente de encajes florales de un color más claro en la parte de su pecho que que terminaban en su ombligo. Kagome escogió unos zapatos de taco alto que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido, y así mismo decidió utilizar una combinación de collar plateado no muy largo acompañado de aretes y un brazalete fino.

Aquel hermoso vestido se lo había regalado su ex-esposo, para la celebración de su cumpleaños mas ella sólo llegó a usarlo una vez para un encuentro privado con su amado. A pesar de eso, Kagome sentía algo especial por aquella pieza, era su preferida. Y dada la ocasión, combinaba perfectamente con su acompañante y celebración.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando su amigo de largos cabellos llegó vestido elegantemente con un terno negro para recogerla. Las miradas pasajeras se desviaban del camino para fijarse en la pareja que salía del hotel reconocido por su clase y exquisitez. Ambos parecían una pareja perfecta, encantadora. Ella dibujaba con sus labios una sonrisa que embrujaba a cualquier hombre mientras que su pareja llevaba un porte refinado que quitaba el aliento de cada mujer que pasaba cerca de ellos. El galán dirigía a Kagome, quien tenía su pequeña mano reposando en el brazo izquierdo del hombre de largos cabellos, hacia su carro que acababa de llegar gracias a un trabajador del hotel. Esperando que Kagome subiera a su negro Mercedes convertible, él siguió a tomar su sitio en el volante para dirigirse a su destino. Una vez en el camino, ambos amigos conversaron amenamente hasta llegar a su destino.

El lugar de festejo era impetuoso y amplio, la entrada recibía a sus invitados con un gran jardín acompañado de hermosas flores que reflejaban el buen cuidado que recibían. La joven mujer abrió su boca ligeramente de asombro a la grandeza del lugar que le recordaba a un castillo al estilo europeo. La mano de su querido amigo la saco de su contemplación para poder ingresar al lugar.

Las puertas eran altas y se encontraba bien iluminadas al igual que todo el lugar, distintas parejas ingresaban al igual que ellos, todos con vestimenta de gala. Al entrar Kagome visualizó muchas personas charlando con gracia y estilo, algunos grupos estaban conformados por parejas platicando, otras de hombres reunidos mientras que las mujeres hacían lo mismo.

Sin más tardar, la anfitriona se hizo presente para dar una calida bienvenida a todos sus invitados. Ella era una mujer de alta sociedad, de edad avanzada al igual que su sabiduría; el vestido que llevaba puesto era blanco de gran simplicidad y elegancia. Su cabello se encontraba reunido en un gran y original moño mientras que su rostro reflejaba el uso de maquillaje con tono natural.

"A todos mis invitados, bienvenidos," comenzó la señora marcada de gentileza, "quisiera agradecer a cada uno de los presentes el que hayan podido asistir a esta noche en la cual estamos celebrando el cumpleaños quince de mi queridísima nieta, Rin, quien a pesar de oponerse a la idea de una gran fiesta en un castillo fue tan amable de asistir a su propia fiesta con el fin de alegrar a su ya vieja abuela." Ante la última noticia, muchos de los invitados rieron.

'Rin?' pensó Kagome. 'Kaede!'

Momentos después, los invitados fueron testigos de la presencia y entrada de la joven agasajada. Rin tenía las mejillas sonrojadas ante tanta atención, combinando sin intención alguna con su bello vestido largo de color rosa, strapless, de suaves relieves compuesta de 3 capas que empezaban a partir de sus caderas, la siguiente de la altura de sus rodillas y hasta el final, cada una bordeada por una cinta ancha del mismo color del vestido. El cabello oscuro lo tenía modelado en una media cola con terminaciones arregladas. Y el maquillaje que llevaba puesto resaltaba sus finas cualidades logrando una imagen de una princesa en viva imagen.

Muchos de los jóvenes invitados se encontraron asimismo embelesados con su sencillez y belleza, y en general todos tenían sus ojos fijos en ella. Rin intentó tragar la timidez que la invadía en esos momentos para comenzar a bajar las escaleras para llegar al primer piso donde todos la esperaban.

"¡Rin se ve preciosa! Ya es toda una mujer." La voz de Kagome por fin se escuchó después de la introducción.

"¿Tú conoces a Rin?" preguntó sorprendido uno de los chicos que se encontraba cerca de ella.

"Sí, también conozco a su abuela, Kaede." Agregó con una de sus bellas sonrisas.

"¡Vaya, eso es genial! ¿Me harías el favor de presentarme?" pidió el joven emocionado.

Kagome sostuvo sus risitas. "¿Cómo podría hacer eso si ni siquiera yo te conozco?" La mujer de cabellos negros le recordó al joven entusiasta.

"Oh, perdona mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Kohaku, encantado de conocerte." Kohaku el joven de al parecer de unos años mayores que Rin se presento con una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío, Kohaku." Respondió Kagome con alegría.

"Kagome," llamó su amigo.

"Oh, Saga. Te quiero presentar a Kohaku. Un joven que esta muy interesado en Rin después de hacer su entrada," habló la dueña de ojos azules haciendo que Kohaku sonrojara ante aquella descripción.

Saga sonrió. "Mucho gusto."

Kohaku contestó, "Igualmente. Señorita Kagome, volveré dentro de un rato a buscarla para que me ayude, ¿sí? Iré a avisar a mi hermana."

"Está bien, pero te sugiero que te apresures no sabemos quienes más tienen el mismo plan que nosotros," bromeó Kagome antes de ver al joven marcharse y perderse entre la gente.

"Veo que te estás divirtiendo," comentó Saga sonriendo.

"La estoy pasando muy bien, Saga. Gracias."

"No hay de que. Significa que mi sorpresa fue de tu agrado." Rió para ella.

"Sí, nunca imaginé que la fiesta 'misteriosa' a la que te referías sería la de Rin," confesó la mujer.

"¿Deseas algo de beber, Kagome?"

"Sí, una copa de vino no me caería mal," respondió con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien. Ahora vuelvo."

Una vez sola, se enfocó en ver a la joven mujer que celebraba su cumpleaños. Algunos chicos valientes ya se habían acercado a Rin quién aún tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Los chicos por su parte dibujaban sonrisas con sus labios conversando con la chica. Todos intentando conocerla mejor. Estudiando cada uno de los chicos, Kagome paseaba su mirada por los alrededores hasta encontrarse con una mirada fría y seria. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos del color del oro.

'Sesshomaru,' pensó inmediatamente como reflejo. El corazón pareció haber saltado en ese instante, palpitando ahora con mayor rapidez. Fue breve el momento en que sus miradas se entrelazaron hasta que los ojos dorados voltearon a continuar lo que se había encontrado haciendo antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Kagome. Aquellos ojos dorados se fijaron nuevamente en los jóvenes chicos que rodeaban a Rin. Kagome sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Kagome se dedicó en esos momentos para estudiar su forma. Su ex-esposo no había cambiado mucho, al menos no en apariencia. Aquel conjunto de saco y pantalón negro junta a su impecable camisa blanca resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su esplendida cabellera. Y la corbata que llevaba puesta, era una de las que ella había escogido para él, era una de sus favoritas si no mal recordaba. 'No ha cambiado mucho,' fue lo que llegó a pensar antes de que su acompañante regresara con su bebida.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar y las horas comenzaron a ser contadas. Los invitados ya se encontraban deleitándose de la música, las bebidas y la comida que se les estaba siendo ofrecida. Muchas parejas se encontraban en la pista de baile danzando bajo la luz del gran salón, mientras que otras preferían charlar en sus mesas. Saga y Kagome ya estaban en su novena pieza de baile, ambos divirtiéndose y de vez en cuando coincidían en lugar con la cumpleañera para encontrarla bailando con un joven.

La siguiente pieza era suave, perfecta para que Kagome lograra reconocer con quién bailaba Rin en aquellos momentos. La vio sonreír y sonrojarse cuando el chico habló. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la mujer de largos cabellos, intrigando a su acompañante. "¿Qué encuentras tan divertido repentinamente?"

"¿Ah? Oh, es que Kohaku logró acercarse a Rin y ya están bailando juntos. Supongo que no necesitaba mi ayuda después de todo," dijo entre risas, "y parece que ambos la están pasando bien."

"Es bueno escuchar eso."

Por el momento, Kagome parecía no poder despegar sus ojos de aquella parejita a pesar de que Saga dirigía el baile hasta que repentinamente Kagome se detuvo. El compañero de largos cabellos azules siguió la mirada de su amiga para presenciar cómo la pareja fue interrumpida por un hombre adulto de cabellos plateados. Ambos jóvenes se notaban sorprendidos.

"Ya vuelvo." Aquellas fueron las palabras que Saga logró escuchar antes de que Kagome comenzara a caminar hacia aquel trío.

Los pasos pronunciados por los tacos altos de Kagome detuvieron los movimientos del hombre de ojos dorados, quien estaba a punto de robarle la pareja a Kohaku. El trío fijó sus ojos en la recién llegada quien los saludaba con una sonrisa.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó con alegría la homenajeada, mientras que su pareja simplemente se quedo mirándola. Por otro lado, el hombre de rostro frío la miraba sin pestañear.

"¡Hola Rin, feliz cumpleaños!," saludó la mujer al llegar deteniéndose para dar un abrazo a Rin, "perdóname por no saludarte antes; te veías muy ocupada hasta hace unos momentos," se explicó guiñeándole un ojo a Kohaku, quien sonrió.

"Oh, no te preocupes, la abuela Kaede me dijo que vendrías así que estuve esperando," respondió sonriendo dulcemente. Un segundo después, Rin se dio cuenta de la situación. 'Sesshomaru-sama, esta aquí. Y Kagome--'

"Hola, Sesshomaru. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" ofreció Kagome con su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que él conocía bien, al igual que sus intenciones.

Sesshomaru no había imaginado que Kagome lo invitaría a bailar, aquella idea no había pasado por su cabeza, es más, la situación más probable era que él la sacara a bailar interrumpiéndola en una de sus bailadas con su acompañante para tomarla desprevenida y para cuestionar su presencia y la presencia de su gran amigo, quien parecía ser muy cercano, sin embargo, aquí se encontraba ella, tomándolo a **él** completamente desprevenido al pedir que baile con ella.

Fue la dulce voz de Rin, que se notaba preocupada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrando a su ex-esposa frente a él esperando por su respuesta. El hombre de cabellos plateados no dijo nada sin embargo alzó su mano indicando su respuesta; Kagome entendió su señal y tomo su mano, su sonrisa volviendo nuevamente a sus labios.

Rin y Kohaku aún tenían sus miradas puestas en la pareja que acababa de marcharse para bailar. "¿Me pregunto si ambos estarán bien?"

Kohaku estaba intrigado, a pesar de no saber que sucedía pude sentir la tensión que se había creado cuando Kagome se acercó. "¿Pasó algo entre ellos?"

"Estuvieron casados por dos años. Ambos se veían muy felices pero un día Kagome pidió el divorcio…"

La pareja que había estado casada caminaba, mientras los demás bailaban. Sesshomaru los dirigió hasta el centro del salón, no muy lejos de su preciada Rin pero lo suficiente para poder vigilar al nuevo joven, aunque ambos parecían llevarse bien, tal vez demasiado bien con Rin. Comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música, Kagome cerró los ojos, parcialmente evitando ver los intensos y fríos ojos dorados y para poder pensar en cómo saldría de aquella situación. Había actuado sin pensar al ir donde Rin para que Sesshomaru no pudiera interrumpir el momento que estaba teniendo con Kohaku.

"Se lo que estas planeando." La voz de Sesshomaru sonó fría e indiferente; sin embargo, sus acciones mostraban lo contrario: la mano derecha de Sesshomaru yacía sutilmente en la cintura de la mujer aunque al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de intimidad y posesión. La mano derecha de la mujer de ojos azules estaba siendo sujetada tiernamente por su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra descansaba en el hombro de su ex-esposo. Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados uno del otro recordando tiempos atrás.

"¿En serio?" Habló Kagome divertida. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Era algo natural. Algo que aún no habían olvidado.

"Estas impidiendo que aleje a ese mocoso de Rin," habló mientras ambos bailaban.

"¿Eso crees?"

"No creo, lo sé."

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa. Y a pesar que fuera pequeña, Sesshomaru tuvo que pelear en su interior para no sonreír. "Parece que aún puedes leerme con facilidad," confesó Kagome sin sorprenderse.

"Opino lo contrario," reveló Sesshomaru viendo en dirección de Saga. Kagome siguió su mirada. 'Sesshomaru parece molesto'. "Además, estas usando el vestido que _yo _te regalé." Ella sonrió y bromeó, "¿Estás celoso?"

Sin embargo, él decidió ignorar aquella pregunta e impuso la suya. "¿Quién es él?"

Kagome suspiró mentalmente. "Es Saga, un buen amigo."

"No recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado antes," recordó con frialdad sin perderlo de vista.

"Lo conocí después de nuestro divorcio," Kagome respondió desviando la mirada de Sesshomaru. De repente su fija mirada se volvió… insoportable. La estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y él se dio cuenta. "Te pusiste tensa," señaló sonriendo mentalmente.

"No es verdad" refutó ella frunciendo su entrecejo a pesar de saber que él decía la verdad.

"No puedes engañarme Kagome,"avisó Sesshomaru apretando ligeramente su cintura, esta vez permitiendo que viera su sonrisa, la sonrisa que él usualmente dibujaba cuando estaba seguro de estar ganando o disfrutando algo de manera, generalmente perversa. Era su sonrisa maliciosa. Y ella la conocía muy bien, así que se puso alerta. Decidió cambiar de tema.

"No te estoy engañando. Ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es tu pareja?, Sesshomaru se quedó callado así que Kagome continuó. "Me pareció ver a Kagura."

La sonrisa maliciosa volvió. "¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Me parece o estás celosa?"

"¿Yo? ¿Celosa de Kagura? Deja de bromear," le indicó desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar aquel ligero enojo que sentía.

Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír en su mente. "No bromeo," dijo acercando su rostro al de Kagome, "solo digo lo que observo. Y para tu información, vine sin acompañante. Por lo que tú no tienes por qué sentirte celosa de ella ni por otra mujer. Nunca." Con cada una de sus palabras Sesshomaru aprovechaba para aproximarse poco a poco a ella, quien se encontraba ligeramente perdida en sus palabras, tan perdida que no se dio cuenta que sus cuerpos habían dejado de moverse y que se encontraban pegados. La mirada intensa de Sesshomaru parecía evitar que Kagome lograra hablar.

"Yo-" comenzó ella después de un momento pero fue callada por Sesshomaru quién posó sus labios sobre los suyos. En ese instante, Kagome olvidó que podía respirar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía con tanta cercanía, su cuerpo junto al suyo sentía lo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Aquel sentimiento de calidez y de protección había regresado etéreamente.

Sesshomaru no sabía lo que pasaba en su mente, sabía que estaban divorciados, recordaba bien que fue **ella** quién pidió su separación mas aún aquí la encontraba entre sus brazos aceptando su súbito beso con los ojos ahora ya cerrados. En realidad, Sesshomaru no pensó como generalmente lo hacía, esta vez sólo se dejó llevar. Él podía sentir su fuerte palpitar a través de su propio pecho, sus tiernos labios transmitían los mismos sentimientos que sentía antes de divorciarse, sólo que ahora encontraba algo extra: un sentimiento que antes no había notado. Sintió que lo extrañaba.

Fue ella quien le enseño que los besos no son sólo la unión de los labios, si no que ayudaban a transmitir lo que sentía la persona, y todas las emociones que éstas podían provocar. Ambos disfrutaban el momento sin embargo Kagome sintió cómo Sesshomaru decidió romper el beso después de lo que pareció muchos minutos para la mujer. Ella no se atrevía a decir nada.

Él le regalo una sonrisa, la que era sólo para ella. "Recuerda que tienes que respirar, Kagome."

Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no ocurría. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no sonrojaba. El encontrar sus mejillas rojas divirtió a Sesshomaru aún más. Agarro alguno de sus largos y oscuros mechones para darle un beso, pronunciando aún más el color de sus mejillas. "Parece que hicimos un viaje al pasado."

Kagome reaccionó en ese instante, recordando en parte el por qué tuvo que recurrir al divorcio. El por qué tuvo que separarse de la persona que más amaba. Aquel sentimiento la despertó. La mujer de ojos azules lo miró fijamente y luego se despidió. "Adios, Sesshomaru. Fue un gusto verte. Me alegra que estés bien."

Sesshomaru quedó pasmado en el inesperado cambio de actitud. Y sin poder hacer más, vio como la mujer que robó su corazón se marchaba nuevamente de su lado. Pensó en ir tras ella sin embargo una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

"Déjala ir," dijo Kaede con una triste mirada.

Saga encontró a Kagome momentos después, para escuchar que quería regresar a su casa. Ella dijo que estaba cansada. Y aunque ella no supiera, el amigo de largos cabellos azules había visto todo lo que había ocurrido, así que decidió llevarla de regreso. Su amiga no se sentía bien.

FIN

Por fin termine! Mi one-shot termino saliendo más largo de lo que había pensado, jeje, para alegría de ustedes jaja Y aquí esta, como había 'avisado/prometido' en el final de Hechizo Invisible, aquí tienen otro SK de mi parte! xP Apuesto que algunos se habrán dado cuenta que Saga, mi OC, apareció de nuevo!! XD Lo siento, lo veo mejor con Kagome que Inuyasha XP

…Estoy comenzando a pensar que en efecto escribo mejor en español que en ingles XD ( será porque hablo español? XD) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no duden en mandarme lo que piensan del fic!! XD Espero que tenga la misma acogida que Hechizo Invisible! Au Revoir!!

Beta Reader: La inigualable, Ximena! Quien tambien dice que este es fic es uno de los mejores que he hecho!! w (Autora emocionada)

Por

Eternally Asuka


End file.
